Notes from the Student Council Room
by tatsukixoxo
Summary: Presenting a small collection of drabbles/short oneshots/vignettes staring the cast of Maid-Sama! in their finest moments. 9: Optimist. I'm just another stupid optimist.
1. Beautiful Nightmare

For some reason whenever I have a writer's block (while working on Roomies this time) I end up writing another story. Thus, the birth of Notes from the Student Council Room and Other Drabbles. My personal cure that I decided to publish. Enjoy my medicine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid-sama. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the chapters because I will probably be too lazy to put it on the next few chapters.

**Title **Beautiful Nightmare  
**Genre **Humor

* * *

"Idiot Usui," it came out in a barely audible murmur. I leaned my face towards him in anticipation. His face was close enough to distinguish every fleck in his green eyes. Except they weren't green like I had thought before. There were light blues and caramel browns mixed like specks of paint on a canvas. Except they couldn't be described as hazel. No, there was too much green. He gazed filed me with a heady sensation- it was familiar and welcomed. It drained my body of blood, rushing all of it into my checks. He was so close. My eyelids felt heavy. Gosh, he was so close and the closer he got the heavier my eyelids got. It was as if they were being controlled the same gravitational pull that pulsed between our lips. I needed to get closer to him. My hand moved out of my control and twisted in his blond hair on a desperate mission to get his lips closer to mine. Just a little bit closer. I whispered his name our lips brushing.

"Yo prez," his voice sounded far away like a distant echo. I paused and listened again. "Ayuzawa." My name. Suddenly I couldn't feel his silky hair. "Misa-chan." His voice was soft and far off. Light cut through my eyes causing a sharp pain. I felt like my head was disconnected from the rest of my body. Floating. Aw, hell where was I and why did my head hurt?

Groggily I lifted up my head and rubbed my eyes. Desk and chair. Check. Florescent lights. Check. Idiot sitting on the edge of the desk with a stupid smirk on his face looking at me. Check. Great I feel asleep in the student council room. Again. Usui glanced down at me with a slight smile. Please not today. I had too much unfinished work to do and I did not need to hear his side comments. Sitting upright, I took a moment to pull myself together. It was just another all-nighter, nothing to worry about. But that stupid dream. Dammit what was that all about? I needed to work. If I keep myself busy I won't have to think about it anymore than necessary. Work.

"You're overworking yourself prez," the look on his face was somewhere between amusement and legitimate concern. I gritted my teeth but managed to keep a poker face.

"Well someone has to check all these magazines and mangas. Then, read through the suggestion box." I prattled off. "Then, write the annual student funds report. Plus, work on my speech to present the new student funding measurements to the board for approval."

"If there's so much to do then why did you send everyone else home early?" he countered.

"I'm the president so it's my responsibility. If things don't get done on time or get done well it falls on my shoulders." I gazed at the papers again. "Everyone else has been working really hard. They needed a break."

"And you?" I didn't respond. "Anyway I still think prez is a masochist." With that he scooped up half of the papers off my desk. I opened my mouth in protest and stood angrily. Was he seriously trying to sabotage me?

"What do you think you're doing Idiot Usui?" I sputtered. I dove to snatch the papers from his hands. He held out one arm to stop me. I reached around him determined to get the papers back. I did not have enough time deal with him. He placed the stack on another desk and moved deftly to block my access to them.

"What do think? I'm help you so you can get some sleep." He said this with a straight face. I blushed trying to come up with a witty comeback. I took a step back my knees hitting the edge of the desk I was working at. He came closer. I turned my face to hide the color that flooded my checks.

"I-I'm not tired so you don't need to help me with anything," He was even closer now. He turned so that I had no choice but to look him directly in the face. He smirked and there was a familiar glint in his eyes. Even as I braced myself for the worst there was nothing that could prepare me for his next words.

"But if I don't help I won't get to hear Misa-chan say my name in her sleep again,"

* * *

That's all folks. It was oddly fun and relaxing to write. So review away and I'll try to get more of these up again.


	2. Shampoo

**Title **Shampoo  
**Genre **General  
**Summary **Lather. Rinse. Repeat. The cycle of an ordinary day. It's like shampoo. You know exactly what to expect from everyday.

* * *

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. The cycle of an ordinary day. It's like shampoo. You know exactly what to expect from everyday. There is no chance of suddenly finding yourself with blue hair. It's all too predictable. The same build up of events leads to the same cleansing of everyday nuisances. Then it repeats to the next day and the next day. Until finally it reaches a point that, you no longer seem to be surprised by anything. Listen. Observe. Participation not mandatory. At least that's what you tell yourself until something does surprise you and you are forced to participate due to your own morbid curiosity.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Aggressive, violent, a man-hater. My first impressions of her. Then cute, compassionate, self-sacrificing. When did start breaking my own rules?

1. Don't expect much from people. I couldn't expect anything from her. She just kept surprising me. Constantly pushing herself. Never knowing her own limits.

2. Don't take part, watch. The school events. Every single one of them. Just for her.

3. Relationships are a taboo. I turned down everyone. It was a golden rule. Yet I told her again and again that I liked her. Even loved her.

My three basic and simplest rules. All broken because of her. She yells and hits. She smiles and blushes. She's a man-hater thatonly pushes me away half-hearted. She is a demon in the purest sense. She makes the cutest faces. She is a contradiction.

"Eh, Idiot Usui," a voice says in slight disgust and mild shock. "Why are smiling at me like that?"

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. The cycle of an ordinary day. It's like shampoo. You know exactly what to expect from everyday. Then one morning you find yourself with blue hair and have no idea how that happened. But for once you don't care.

"Because Misa-chan looks especially cute today," I say.

"You perverted outer space alien," she grumbles turning to hide her blushing face. I release a small smile.

It's nothing like shampoo.

* * *

Second story up. Erg my head hurts slightly. I should really be working on either my summer homework or Roomies or Career Assessment Test but I'm a massive procrastinator.


	3. Feel the Difference

**Title **Feel the Difference**  
Genre** General**  
Summary **"Do you feel any different?"

* * *

"Do you feel any different," he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. I rotated my stiff shoulders and let out a small groan. His eyes widened in concern. I rubbed my neck. Also stiff from student council responsibilities and such.

"Not really," he leaned his head back against the wall and gave me a curious glance. "Should I feel different?" He almost poked himself in the eye replacing his glasses. Incredulous. That was the name of the expression on his face. He sighed and gave me a once over. Normally I would blush and attempt to say something about how inappropriately he was acting but end up stammering beyond coherency.

"That's kind of the point," he was facing way from me now. I saw a hint of pink touch his checks. I made him blush. I made him blush! Talk about a change of events. Usually I was the one blushing and sputtering. I snapped out of my moment of joy and retraced my words.

"I mean I think I feel different," he looked back at me his face returning to its normal shade. Mine unfortunately was not. "I should feel different soon I guess but not right away. You've obviously done this a few times before but I'm still new." I looked down to hide the consequences of confession. He did not say anything and the silence grew more pronounced.

Suddenly the door busted open.

"Have you guys seen that Idiot Usui," President's face was red and she puffed in slight exhaustion probably from running around the school.

"No we haven't," Kanou removed his glasses again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ayuzawa narrowed her eyes at him.

"You haven't been trying to hypnotize Yukimura again," she turned to me and raised her eyebrows pointedly. Kanou sighed and straightened his slouching figure off the wall.

"I have," He said slowly, avoiding the President's gaze as if not seeing her lessened her demonic presence.

"Did it work?" Her voice sounded wary remnants of the last time Kanou had tried to hypnotize me into being more assertive.

"I don't know." They both turned to me. "Do you feel any different?"

* * *

Ah the reference to Kanou trying to hypnotize Yukimura is from somewhere around chapters 40-50 (though I don't remember which one). If anyone knows the names of any of the other student council members- preferably with their positions, or where I can find them either leave me a review or PM me!


	4. Bets

**Title **Bets  
**Genre **Humor  
**Summary **It had become a running gag in the student council room to anticipate when Ayuzawa would finally admit her feelings for Usui.

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki. Most feared person at Seika High. Man hating Demon President. The last hope of all females. Secretly a maid.

Usui Takumi. The other most feared person at Seika High. Most confessed to. The last hope of all males. Secretly a perverted outer space alien.

The two were an unlikely couple. Usui was the most beloved male student in a school where 80% of the students were male. He could have his pick of any of the girls that confessed to him on a bi-daily basis. The president hated all men yet she was president of the student council in a school where only 20% of the students were females.

It had become a running gag (only discussed after the president kicked Usui out of the student council room and she herself left soon afterward for the school roof) amongst the other student council members, not including Yukimura who was too afraid of Ayuzawa's demon aura and Usui's pheromones but somehow got unwilling dragged in, to anticipate when Ayuzawa will finally admit her feelings for Usui.

"Today will be the day," the 1-3 class rep said. The secretary wrote this down. "I'll put in 1,500." The secretary also wrote that down.

"You're losing money," the treasurer shook his head. "Put me down for 20,000 for by Christmas time." The secretary nodded.

"Uh um guys," Yukimura interjected. "I don't think this is such a good idea. It's not really any of our business. We should get back to work." The secretary stopped writing and the other members turned to face the vice president. The graduation head held out a fairy princess costume that was kept in the back closet for special circumstances.

"Yukimura…" his face was menacing. He took a step towards the effeminate boy standing in front of him. The rest of the student council stood behind him, their dark aura equal to that of the president herself.

"Hey guys," Katada, the disciplinary head, raised an eyebrow in the direction of the rest of the council. Yukimura perked up. Katada was standing up for him. "Put me down for 10,000 for him doing something she considers perverted while she sleeps up on the roof." Yukimura gapped at him. Even the disciplinary head.

"She avoids... no tries to avoid him all of tomorrow," Kanou put a stack of papers down on Misaki's desk. He had just come back for the office to pick up some quarterly reports that Misaki requested. "Because of the same reason. 20,000."

"Kanou-kun you're in on this too," Yukimura sqarmed uncomfortably within the grips of his capturers. Kanou pushed his glasses up.

"It's a good business venture,"

"Guys here she comes," the student activities head poked his head out of the door frame. The student council members released Yukimura and hid his costume back in the closet. The secretary scribbled a few last minute bets and hurried back to position.

"Remember guys the monetary gains are determined by her reactions. If anyone has any concerns about whether or not a certain event took place remember the 3As. Annoyance, Aggression, Avoidance." The secretary hissed in a rushed low voice. "If there are any unsolvable disputes ask Ayuzawa-Usui relationship head Sakura-san in room 2-1." Misaki entered right after the secretary finished his speech.

"What are you guys doing," her face still held reminants of a blush. "Get back to work!" She slammed the door shut with a little too much effort and walked to her desk not meting eye contact with any of the other student council members. They shared a secret glance. Yukimura let out a small sigh. He should have placed a bet when he had time to. He would have been the richest person in the room.

Well there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Still procrastinating.


	5. Lessons

**Title **Lessons  
**Genre **Humor  
**Summary **"Eh? Misa-chan, is this what you were doing on your break?"**  
Dedication **This dedication should have been in the last chapter but it goes to fiesa. Thanks for your time! And also to ashinant crimson flames and cherryblossomroses for reviewing almost every chapter. You guys are really much too kind^^ Thank you so much everyone!

* * *

"Oi, it's you weird woman," Aoi crossed his arms over his chest and stared grudgingly at Misaki.

"Eh? Oh Aoi-chan I didn't know you were going to be here today." Misaki put the tray she was carrying down and turned to face Aoi. He let out a halfhearted grunt in response.

"Don't mind him Misa-chan," Erika put her own tray down. "He's just upset because his father hid all of his favorite clothes." Aoi turned away redfaced and scowlding. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black basketball shorts and slightly worn sneakers. It was a rare occasion in Maid Latte when Aoi came dressed as simply Aoi, a fourteen year old male middle-school student, rather than Aoi-chan, a cute ,young ,yet popular female net idol.

Likewise Aoi usually was not in the best of moods whenever he had to dress like a boy. Misaki was usually the butt of his anger. He could not understand why someone so cute - though he would never tell her to her face - and had the privilage to be a cutely dressed maid, would dress like a tomboy outside of work and school. As far as he was concerned she did not dress in 'proper' teenage clothes. If if were up to Aoi he would personally burn her entire wardrobe and start from scratch.

"I have an idea," Subaru came back from her break. "Misa-chan why don't you take a break." Misaki opened her mouth to protest but Subaru cut her off. "Don't worry about it. The cafe is not going to crumble to shambles if you take 15 minutes. Use the time to keep Aoi-kun company." Both Aoi and Misaki gawked at the idea.

"We insist," Erika gently nudged Aoi and Misaki toward the break room. "And Misaki we know that you haven't been taking breaks lately so we won't mind covering for you for half an hour." She pushed them inside with another shove.

"But-" Misaki opened her mouth.

"We insist," Dark Honoka appeared from over Erika's shoulder. Misaki took a step in shock. The door slammed shut with a sense of finality. On the other side Subaru rubbed her head.

"Was that a good idea?" she back tracked for a second. "Wouldn't Misaki-chan want to spend her break with Usui-kun?" The maids stopped to ponder the current situation for a minute. They shrugged. It couldn't be that bad. Sure Misaki was a scapegoat to handle Aoi and his mood swings but they wouldn't crumble the cafe down to shambles in 30 minutes. Possibly the two might learn something from each other. They really weren't that different.

_30 minutes later..._

There was a loud crashing noise coming from the break room. Raised voices were heard above the sound. The maids, Satsuki, and Usui opened the door to the room. The noise had started around the time Misaki took her break and grew in intensity, volume, and span. Misaki stood closest to the door with her back facing the group. Aoi stood farther back facing the door with a grimace permanently fixed on his feminine features and his fists clenched tightly in front of his face.

"You gonna try that again you weird woman," Aoi shouted. "I sure as hell won't fall for that one again." He lunged at her. Before Usui could move from the door Misaki had him pinned down on the ground on his back. "Urg." Aoi groaned and attempted to get back onto his feet. "Again,"

"You're too slow you need you use my body's movement against me," Misaki raised her head. Shock registered on the faces of the people in the doorway. Misaki looked like a raccoon. Her eyes had dark circles ofwhat most people would call mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. She could have simply been suffering a broken nose or a black eye. But they had all seen her thirty minutes before and she did not look like a raccoon then. The other indicator was an open makeup suitcase. The trash can was full of used moist makeup remover towelettes.

"Eh? Misa-chan, is this what you were doing on your break?" Satsuki looked from her nephew to Misaki in confusion.

"It's all this stupid couples' fault," Aoi pointed from Usui to Misaki.

"Eh?"Satsuki couldn't grasp the relavence.

"How is this our fault. We're not even a couple." Misaki grabbed the top Aoi's head menacingly.

"Misa-chan," Usui pouted. Misaki flinched and her face reddened.

"Exactly. Maybe if you tried to be more of a girl then you would." Aoi answered. "I was just trying to help. It's not my fault that she's a lost cause."

"Lost cause," Misaki growled. "You can't even defend yourself." She accused. Aoi blushed and clenched his teeth. Satsuki sighed.

"Whose idea was it to leave Aoi and Misaki together," Satsuki turned around to see Subaru, Erika, and Honoka sneaking away. They frozen once they realized everyone else was looking at them.

"Misa-chan if you want to have fun, next time you should take your break with me," Usui appeared behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Baka. No way I'm taking a break ever again after this you perverted alien." Misaki huffed away and picked up a tray. "Especially not with you."

"Ne, Misa-chan!" Usui called. She pointedly ignored him. He let out a small chuckle. "Your makeup."

* * *

I love Aoi-chan. Wah!


	6. Gum

**Title **Gum  
**Genre **Romance  
**Summary **The idiot is still perched causally on the edge of my desk smacking way at his spearmint gum.  
**Note** I realize the verb-tenses are a bit off in this one but I was beening lazy.  
**Dedication **To puppeteer13-firefly-steph! Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

"Idiot Usui. You perverted outer space alien!"

Minutes later the last of the student council members trickle out of the student council room. My handprint on Usui Takumi's face has noticibly reduced in swelling and redness. I'd thought that slapping him would disude him from remaining in the room, but my efforts are in vain. The idiot is still perched causally on the edge of my desk smacking way at his spearmint gum.

_Pop!_

Every time he pops that stupid gum of his - which I spent the better part of the last hour telling him it was against school rules - I am instantly reminded of all the perverse and idiotic things he has done. More recently was his idea of how I should get him to stop chewing his gum.

_Pop!_

Usui is not qualified to be human. He is alien who spends a large amount of his time following me like a stalker.

_Pop!_

He teasingly calls me his personal maid and Misa~chan in that insulting mocking tone just to annoy me. Then he will abruptly switch and call me Pres and Ayuzawa. And when he calls me Ayuzawa he decides to say weird stuff like: _I like Ayuzawa. _Or, _I love Ayuzawa._

_Pop!_

He makes me messed up. Everytime he kisses me I get confused because I want to kiss him again. Everytime he tells me he likes me I want to say the words back to him.

_Pop!_

And the worst part is even in moments like this...

_Pop!_

It's getting harder to say that I hate him.

* * *

I have the next few chapters planned out but not written. To be honest I have the next 5 chapters thought out. Oh well. I still don't know what order to put them in so whatever fits the mood.


	7. Cheerleaders

**Title: **Cheerleaders  
**Genre: **General/ Drabble  
**Summary:** They are her cheerleaders through better or worse. Her own private cheering section.

_Author note at end..._

* * *

They are her cheerleaders. They watch her carefully, rooting her on through the hard moments and watching her succeed. She views them as common idiots, not worth her time. They had the chance to tell others, exposing her secret to the entire Seika male population, but they decided not to. She is capable of laughing and smiling so beautifully they feel faint at the sight. Kind and elegant, she is the type of girl they each wish to meet. Yet, she is not theirs. She belongs to him though she would never admit. So they watch. Her private cheering section.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know it's been months. Bleh. I've been meaning to get back on here, but I haven't due to techincal difficulties. Please forgive me anyone who has been following this story. I'm really sorry everyone!_


	8. Seventeen

**Title: **Seventeen  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Seventeen. He still teases her, makes it his mission to annoy her, and infuriates her beyond belief. And she still hates him. It's almost hard to believe so much has changed.

* * *

Misaki tenses her body, trying to limit any excessive movement. The last thing she wants is for him to notice her trying to leave. For a second, she thinks she can make it. She has one foot on the ground and the other dangling from the bed. All she has to do is swing it over and tiptoe out before Takumi wakes up.

Suddenly, an arm wraps around her waist and dragging her back down.

"Misa-chan," he says in a low sleep tinged voice, "where are you going?" She lets out a sharp string of profanities under her breath. Seriously? How does he manage to beat her in his sleep?

"Nowhere," she lets out a yelp as he pulls her closer to him.

"You're still a bad liar," he whispers in her ear. Her face burns in anger and embarrassment.

"Idiot," she hisses, "I'm picking up Hana." She struggles in his arms, still trying to get out the bed. She only succeeds in making him hold her tighter.

"It's early," he counters. "And she's spending the day with Ami," Alarmed, she twists to face him.

"Since when?" she asks.

"Aoi called last night when you were asleep," he says nonchalantly. "The girls got tired and didn't get to do everything." Misaki leans her head back on the pillow.

Hana and Ami are close friends. Every time business finds Aoi in London, he brings his daughter Amiko over to play with Hana. This time he stayed in the city a few days to make last minute customizations to all his dresses being worn at this year's BAFTAs.

Misaki sighs as he loosens his grip on her.

"I'm going to pick up Ren later," she adds rolling onto her side and covering her head with the comforter. Ren was coming back from his school overnight trip to Wales in the evening.

"I have that covered," Takumi sighs realizing she buried herself completely under the sheets. He shifts slightly propping an arm on the pillow and resting his head on it. Deftly, he uncovers her face moving it towards him. "Don't tell me you're avoiding me, Misaki." He draws her name out in a light teasing tone.

"I-I'm not," she stammers trying to pull the covers back over her head.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Did you forget what today is?"

"No," her cheeks turn red. He lets out a chuckle and she takes the chance to hide her face again. He peals the cover back again leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Then why are you trying to sneak off to work?"

She opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off with a kiss. She wraps her hand around his neck, kissing him back. After being together for years, it feels natural. Still, she can't help the red blush that tinges her cheeks or the sudden pound of her heart. It reminds her of their first real kiss, in the classroom with the fireworks show outside. She feels the same nervous fluttering feeling all over her body.

Suddenly she pulls away, and he smirks at her.

"Stupid perverted alien." She rolls away from him positioning herself on the edge of the bed wrapped in sheets.

"Misa-chan," he sits up ruffling his already messy bed head. She shoots him a mild glare. Getting out of bed, she walks to the doors leading to the balcony overlooking the London cityscape. She hears him walk up behind her.

"What do you want idiot?" she asks focusing on the buildings and cars below. Takumi rests his head in the crook of her neck loosely wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You took the sheets," he states flatly. She smacks him.

"I have to go to work,"

He buries his face deep in the crook of her shoulder. "It's our anniversary," There's a short pause.

"Ten years," she pets his head idly, a habit that she can't remember developing. His hair is soft and fluffy. Ren's is the same color. Hana has his eyes.

She spent the beginning either denying her feelings or hiding them. Then somehow, she left Japan and her family for London. Hell, she'd even sucked enough of her pride to ask Igarashi for a favor to get to London, which she paid in full by representing him in a lawsuit regarding his company a few years back. Takumi waited for her to finish law school and gain her credentials before officially proposing. He insisted on Shintani as his best man and having all of their friends and her family to see them. In the end, they had the wedding back in Japan.

"Seventeen, Ayuzawa," he murmurs into her shoulder. Her hand stops abruptly stops. He traces a line of kisses across her shoulder, and she clutches the sheets closer to her.

"Don't attack me so early in the morning Idiot Takumi," she manages in a shaky voice. It's hard to believe that she's been with him for half of her life.

She still rarely calls him it, but she doesn't even remember when she started thinking of him as Takumi not just Usui. What she does remember is fearing for Ren's life while "daddy" learned how to put on a diaper. Him trying to tell five-year-old Ren that he couldn't put three-year-old Hana for up sale in the hotel lobby. The look on his face when Hana said she wanted to hang out with him instead of Ami and Aoi-chan.

"Don't you have to go work?" she asks hoping he doesn't notice her deep blush isn't stopping at her cheeks.

"I'm the boss," she feels him smile. "It's a company holiday." He gently pulls her away from the window overlooking the balcony, deeper into the room. For once, she doesn't scowl him.

_Stupid Takumi._

.

.

.

Seventeen. He still teases her, makes it his mission to annoy her, and infuriates her tremendously. And, she still hates him. It's almost hard to believe so much has changed.

Some days, she still feels like she's seventeen.

"I hate you," she growls burying her face in a pillow.

He hugs her closer. "I love you, too,"

Seventeen years and she is still losing to him.

* * *

**Love me. Hate me. THIS was supposed to be for Valentine's Day. The horrors look how late I am. In my defense I had about 5 different stories I wanted to write, and I started. But none of them got finished. And at least one of them had enough of a storyline to be a full blown story not just a one-shot. Here's the summary for the one I'm planning to write (and commit to) in the near future: **

**Banned…**

Students, this year all behavior associated with Valentine's Day is strictly prohibited and punishable by the President. Signed, Ayuzawa Misaki. It's war: It's Seika High vs. the President. She's not budging and neither are they. But whose side is Usui on?

**Meh. Should I write it anyway? (If I don't I'll probably give the story to someone else.)**

**Anyhoo… This could have easily changed ratings. (I feel like a dirty old man.) But to keep with the feelings and due to the fact its third person POV following Misaki, it doesn't make sense to focus on that too much, because that's not what it's really about. Okay in part of what it's about. But if I had included that part, I would probably a bit of my artistic integrity. (READ: I don't think my writing style is suited for lemon anyway.) So before I go on a full on rant, don't forget to comment!**


	9. Optimist

**Title: **Optimist  
**Summary: **I'm just another stupid optimist.  
**Genre: **Angsty. Bleh.  
**Dedication: **All you wonderful people. Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting especially after the last chapter.

* * *

I'm an adult, and I know I know it's naïve. I know it's childish. I know that no matter how many candles I blow out or how many stars I wish on, I can't do everything for them. I can't recreate the entire world in my vision for them. There were times I felt inadequate as a parent – there are times that I still do. Nonetheless, I love them too much.

I want my daughters to be happy.

I want to be able to laugh honestly and smile naturally.

I want them to be able to see the world and everything I've ever wanted to see but never had the chance to.

I want them to find success and live without fear of losing everything they've worked for – to come home at the end of the day knowing they did something that makes them happy.

I want them to love with their whole hearts.

I want them to be loved more than they could ever imagine.

I want them never to know the pain of heartbreak and loss.

I want to protect them.

When Misaki told me she didn't plan on going to high school, she wanted to work full time to support us, I couldn't help break down and cry. She wanted to protect me. Suzana. I wouldn't let. She had, has so much potential. I'm not old and senile yet; she shouldn't worry.

I want them to be children. Teenagers

I want them to have fun, to get in trouble so that I can worry about them half as much as they worry about me.

I want… I want so much.

I don't blame him. I can't even bring myself to hate him. He caused our family pain and suffering. I should hate him. But I can't. Without him, I wouldn't have them.

I want to shoulder this burden alone. I don't want them to feel this pain when they deserve so much better.

I want the world for them.

I'm just another stupid optimist.

* * *

The chapter was supposed to be out on the 28th but I accidently deleted the file on the 27th. So I ended up writing something else. The only similarity is that they're both from Minako's POV (^o^). Anyho, I hope you like it!

So for chapter ten I'm letting you in a secret. For every chapter I usually write the one sentence summary first then form the story around that sentence and put it in somewhere in the chapter. So for chapter ten I'll be taking sentence suggestions and writing the chapter on at least one of them. (If there's more they might go onto other chapters.) Yay fun! They have to be pretty short so go on ahead. Thanks for all your support everyone.


End file.
